


Studio Sessions

by Atiny_DazzlingLight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Slight Choking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight
Summary: You were relaxed as you spent your day with your boyfriend Hongjoong as he produced music. While he had Jongho come in to have him record a piece for something he was working on, you get a little antsy in waiting for him, so you start to tease him all the while he tries to work with Jongho and it leads to other things.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/reader/Choi Jongho
Kudos: 47





	Studio Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joint birthday gift for my two mutuals on Tumblr and I hope that they love this~

It was one of those rare quiet days in the building, which would always be unusual with the majority of the group being loud and rambunctious as they are. But you managed to come on a day that was particularly calm and that might be due to the fact that they actually had a day without crammed packed schedules, so they decided to spend their day resting at the dorms or decided to go out for once.

But of course, your boyfriend and leader of Ateez rarely knew what resting was. 

So here you are laying down on the couch that was in the studio of his that Hongjoong was working on a bunch of instrumentals that would ultimately be used for songs in later comebacks. Hongjoong actually prefers when you were here with him because he feels more at ease with you in the room, it was a chance for you two to be around each other since he stayed in there pretty long and you were always the perfect alarm clock to let him know to go rest and sleep when he stayed in there to the early morning. 

But for now it was just 5pm and you could tell by Hongjoong’s furrowed brows that he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. 

“ Don’t overwork yourself today okay?” You said loud enough for him to take the headphones off his head to put them down and look back at you.

“ I’ll try not to stay in here too late. I have something that I need the boy’s to record, but only if they want to because we could do it tomorrow. It would just save some time for them if it’s done today.” Hongjoong explained as he directed his gaze back to the monitor in front of him. 

“ So you're inviting more people to our little date Joongie?” You mock as you get up from the couch to stand behind him, gentle hands rubbing his stiff shoulders, making him relax back into the chair and on you. “ This is supposed to be a special time to relax and see each other.” You fake pout as you lean over to see him.

Hongjoong turned around in his chair to fully face you and pull you down onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands rested on your waist. “ You already know how much I appreciate you being here with me when I work. I know I’m not the best boyfriend cause we can’t always go out to cafes or other types of dates because of my schedule, but these little moments like this means a lot to me.” Hongjoong pulls you down to give a chaste kiss to your lips. 

“ I already knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with an idol, especially what would happen if I started dating one as well.” You giggle as you lean back in to kiss his forehead, then his nose and right back to his lips to give a deeper kiss that Hongjoong couldn’t help but enjoy. You could tell by the way his hands gripped your waist a bit more. 

You might have been a bit antsy since it’s been so long since you and Hongjoong had any moments like this, but kissing Hongjoong was somewhat hypnotic and impossible for you to pull away. The only thing stopping you from kissing him longer was for the fact that your body needed oxygen. So, when you did pull away, you immediately went to his neck to place kisses on the column of his throat.

“ Baby you know I have work to do.” He mumbled as he tried to pull you off of him.

“ Why can’t we play for a little bit more? We don’t have to take that long.” You tried to convince him, but his hand was quick to tickle your sides to make you stop and erupt into giggles.

“ If you let me finish this first, I promise that I’ll take care of you properly when I’m done. Is that a deal?” Hongjoong tries to negotiate. You didn’t really want to interfere with his work so you reluctantly agreed to Hongjoong as you climbed off of his lap and returned back to the couch. You gave a fake pout that only made him smile at you as he turned back around in his chair and reached for his phone to text the rest of the boys to see if they could possibly record today.

From what Hongjoong told you, Only three of the boys said that they could come by today and I could tell that it was more than what your boyfriend was expecting. 

So as you were laying on the couch, you watched some of the boys enter and leave the studio. 

The first one to come by was San, who was quick to notice you and immediately give you a hug upon arrival. Never denying the affectionate boy’s hugs, you hugged him back before he went over to Hongjoong to talk about what he needed him to do. He had San sing a few pieces here and there and when he played them back to make sure they both liked it and had San on his way, giving you another hug before heading back to the dorms to play games.

The other two came together as one of them ended up leaving early from their previous activities to come here. So in came Jongho and Yunho.

He had Yunho get in the studio first to sing a few adlib pieces because they knew how much Atiny loved those growls and other sounds he made in their songs. So while Hongjoong worked with the tall man, Jongho came over and sat next to you. 

“ Hi Jongho, it’s been a while since we last saw each other.” You said as he turned his attention away from his Hyungs, “ Last time you were in crutches, but you look better now. I was worried.” 

You watched as his face became almost sheepish as he raised an arm to rub the back of his neck, your eyes subtly glancing at the muscles underneath his shirt before quickly looking back at his face. His handsome face at that.

“ Yeah, I healed pretty well and now I feel better than ever.” Jongho smiled and it did make your cheeks grow a bit warm. The smile slightly struck some strings in your heart but you ignored it.

“ Well of course you would, you're a strong boy anyways Jongho. I feel like you’ll always bounce back.” You said as Jongho gave an awkward laugh.

“ I’m not that strong now. The other members have more strength than me.” Jongho argues with a chuckle before it is cut short with a gentle hand on his thigh. It simply stayed there and didn’t move besides a few flexes of your fingers.

“ I can literally feel the toned muscles underneath my fingers Jongho,” you giggled lightheartedly as you stared down at his muscles thighs, cased under sweatpants before looking back up at him, still an innocent look to your eyes despite the few thoughts that came to mind, “ I’m quite sure of the strengthen your body has.”

You watched him visibly gulp, a movement he tried to make subtle, but your watchful eyes caught the action. You liked this version of Jongho. This one seemed entertaining. So why not play a little more.

Your hand raised off his thighs and went to his arm, attempting to wrap around the solid muscle that was built there from him working out, “ And look at the muscles here. You could throw or pick me up without much trouble because of these right here.” You teased on as you could feel Jongho squirm just the tiniest.

But the comment that left his lips had surprised you nonetheless as well. 

“ Well your body is pretty nice too…” 

You would have missed it if you weren't so close to his body as is. But your mind registered those words from him and it made you involuntarily swallow as well because you just didn’t expect it from his mouth.

“ You really think so?” You asked, wanting to hear him go on. This was a rare chance between you and him and your mind simply wanted to hear more from the younger boy besides you.

“ Yeah...your body is nice too.” Jongho's eyes drifted down the shirt you wore down to the leggings that clung to your legs, before his eyes came back up to look at you, watching him the whole time as he got embarrassed by being caught.

“ What about it is nice?” You pushed on as, unconsciously licking your bottom lip while talking to him.

“Well…” 

“ Jongho, you can come over and record now!” Hongjoong shouted back without turning his head as you could see Yunho put the headphones down and get ready to leave the booth.

Jongho abruptly got up and looked back at you before answering your boyfriend, “ Here I come hyung.” He immediately walked in the booth as Yunho walked out and grabbed his things. 

“ I’m heading back to the dorm so I’ll see you all later.” The tall man waved with a warm smile and you returned it as he left out of the studio. 

You glanced back over to see Jongho calming down enough to get ready to sing and Joong instructing him on what he wants him to do.

You stared at Jongho, despite him not being able to see your hungry stare because you knew you had him. You had the boy right in the palm of your hands and he was snatched away before you could make your final move. 

Hongjoong knew that before this relationship that you had your eyes set on another member of his, but he didn’t particularly care because you ended up choosing him in the long run. He always joked about how he tried to guess which member it was based off of a random interactions, but ultimately let it go. He would occasionally tease and joke about inviting said member one night to bed with him, but you always sheepishly denied the idea, even though you were quite eager for it. 

You glanced at the door before standing up and locking it. You wanted them  **both** to yourself for the night.

You walked over to Hongjoong, who was simply listening to the maknae and telling him which parts to correct and whatnot as you slowly pulled his chair back, startling him as he watched you push him back enough for you to get on the floor between his legs.

“ Baby What are yo-”

“Shush.” You pulled at his sweatpants before looking back up at him,” Lift your hips.” 

“ I would love this but Jongho is still here.” Hongjoong mumbled despite the twitch in his pants from his cock. You smiled as you gave another tug at his sweats, happy to see him lift his hips as he went back to focus on Jongho in the booth. You had pulled his boxers and sweatpants down to his knees and made yourself comfortable as you palmed his soft length, watching it grow in your hand as it stood tall and proud.

You leaned forward, licking from the bottom and dragging your tongue up his length until it reached the head, placing soft kisses to his tip. Hongjoong relaxed more as he listened to Jongho sing the lyrics for the new song, sighing when he felt the tip of his cock slide pass your lips. 

“ Hyung was that part good?” Jongho asked from the booth before Hongjoong pressed a button to project his voice into the surrounding space of the booth.

“ Yeah that part was good. I’ll have you sing these last two parts and then you can go.” Hongjoong kept his voice steady as you went deeper, the tip tickling the back of your throat as you moaned low, so Jongho couldn’t pick up the sound. 

Jongho gave the okay sign with his fingers before Hongjoong managed to set up the next piece for Jongho to sing. He pressed play and relaxed in his chair again with a groan.

“Fuck your mouth feels so good.” Hongjoong groaned as a hand went down to entangle in your hair, guiding your mouth on his length as he relaxed a little too much before realizing that he had to pay attention to Jongho’s voice. This was for his group's album. An official album that was supposed to be published and distributive to his lovely fandom. He needs to at least focus on something like this.

But with the way a mouth like yours worked him, it was quite the challenge for him to focus. A hand cupping his balls, massaging them while your tongue glided the underside of his shaft every time you went up and down on his length. Hongjoong groans became frequent but he tried to look forward at the booth and watch the younger sing effortlessly, unknowing of the sin that was happening right outside of the room.

You moved faster as you took in your boyfriend’s length, reaching down to rub yourself through your leggings as you loved watching Hongjoong try to keep his composure all the while he tried to work.

This isn’t the first time you’ve done something like this before to Hongjoong, blowing him off as he worked in the studio, but it is the first time that you have done it while Jongho or anyone was in the booth. But it definitely added some more excitement to the whole thing for you because you couldn’t wait till Jongho came out the booth. Just imagining what would happen when he sees this scene in front of him and you could literally feel yourself get even wetter. 

You moaned around his cock as you glanced up at him, watching him try his hardest to focus but the second he looked down, you knew you had him. His eyes had a fire behind them and you couldn’t help but match it. Hongjoong bit his bottom lip as he stared down at the sight before him. He bucked his hips into your mouth and he could see the strained smirk on your lips as you let him slowly raise his hips into your mouth.

Hongjoong almost didn’t notice the song ending until he reached a hand up to press the button to speak to him. He tried his best to not sound breathless at this point. “ That was good. Can you do one last part for me?”

“ Yeah I can Hyung. Just play the track.” Jongho says as he waits for Hongjoong to play it, but if only he could see Hongjoong lounged back in his seat, his hips gradually raising up and down, as you just allowed it. Hongjoong started to get so comfortable that he had Jongho standing in the booth for several seconds until he reached his keyboard and managed to play the right track without really paying attention. 

The moment he did so, he placed both of his hands on the side of your face to hold in place and literally face fucked you in his seat. Hongjoong wasn’t holding his groans in anymore as he literally started to have a faster pace. He tried his best to pay attention to Jongho, but he couldn’t anymore. Your mouth felt too good and he couldn’t hold himself back. His head was leaned back on the chair he was in, his hips were off the seat so he could thrust into your mouth. You gagged maybe once throughout the whole thing, but you didn’t care. You were way too turned on by it. 

Watching your boyfriend fuck your throat with abandon all while the other man that you crushed on was just a few feet away just made a spike in your libido.

Both of you so gone in each other that you both didn’t realize how the track stopped playing and how Jongho had stopped singing. You both didn’t even realize Jongho slowly stepping out of the booth to witness the scene in front of him. The boy didn’t make a sound or if he did, neither of you heard it at first.

It wasn’t until you glanced up to look over to your side to see Jongho standing there; his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open at the scene but glancing down made you smile as you saw the print of his cock in his sweatpants. 

You tapped Hongjoong’s thigh before pulling off of his cock, spit connecting the two before your tongue swiped it away. Hongjoong finally glanced over to see Jongho was out of the booth. Unable to really explain this scene in front of him, he just sat there with his cock covered in spit and throbbing with need. 

You pushed Hongjoong’s chair back to come up off the floor, glancing at Jongho with a heated stare that could have made him combust, you giggled before staring him in the face before sliding off your tights and panties in one go, sitting down on Hongjoong’s lap, surprising them both. Hongjoong’s voice was caught in his throat as you had a hand wrapped around his cock, lining up with your entrance, all the while staring down Jongho as you seated yourself down on his length.

Hongjoong’s head lolled back onto the chair and you bit your lip to stop the moan from leaving your throat. He glanced back up at Jongho, still standing in front of you two, sweats looking a bit tight on him. 

You waved your finger over and told him to come closer and he slowly walked over to you. You had him in front of you and tugged at his sweats before looking up at him. You could see him trying to figure out what he should do. I mean you did all of this without telling either of the two men and just hope and pray that it would work in your favor. But with the look in Jongho’s eyes, you were prepared to let go and apologize for all of this.

That was until Hongjoong opened his mouth. 

“ So it was Jongho who gained your attention before we started dating? I wasn’t quite expecting that.” Hongjoong’s voice was playful as he leaned up to look at Jongho. “ Did you know she had a crush on both of us before we started dating Jongho? To add, it seems like this crush of hers is still going strong because she just couldn’t wait to do all of this while you were still in the booth.” 

Jongho’s eyes grew wide as he stared in disbelief, glancing down at you before looking back at his leader. 

“ Do you want to join?” Hongjoong asked him, moving his hips slightly made you squirm as you nearly forgot he was inside you. “ I’ve always joked with her about letting whoever her other crush was to join in on a session with us and what better time would it be for you join.” He giggles in that way that always makes your heart race. 

“ Hyung are you sure about this?” Jongho just had to be sure. His throat felt dry, the back of his neck sweaty and his cock wouldn’t stop throbbing in his pants. Even if he said no and walked away, he can’t walk out with the boner he has. For fucks sake, he wore grey sweatpants. They’ll see  **everything** .

“ Well my slutty baby is clearly perfectly okay with this and I have no mine sharing her for today, so it all comes down to you.” Hongjoong explained, ghosting a hand under your shirt to grope your chest, making you sigh.

You both watched Jongho weigh his options, the silence almost unbearable because you were starting to get uneasy by it. Your hand was still resting at Jongho’s waistband of his sweats and you slowly pulled your hands away, expecting a no, until your wrist was grabbed by Jongho’s hands. You looked up at him and you could see the slight pinkish tint in his cheeks as he struggled to keep eye contact with you.

“ I’ll stay. I don’t think I have the strength to leave here right now anyways.” Jongho mumbles, glancing down at himself and you follow his gaze to thing in front of you. Your hand moved to palm his already hardened cock and he sighed. You palmed him for a while before reaching for his waistband again and pulling them down, along with his boxers. His length slinging up into your face and you tried your hardest not to have your jaw hanging open.

Now your boyfriend may be short, but he still had a pretty impressive length on him, but one thing that Jongho had that Hongjoong didn’t was girth. 

Jongho’s cock not only looked like it would make your jaw ache, but it definitely would give a good stretch if he were inside. You wrapped a hand around his length, slightly astonished at how your fingers couldn’t wrap around his cock, even if you tried. You leaned your mouth forward, sticking on your tongue to lick at the head. Keeping eye contact with him the whole time as you pushed your lips past the head, watching his face for every little reaction.

Hongjoong decided to stop being still and slowly raise his hips up into you, catching you off guard as you felt him move inside of you, but you tried to keep your focus on Jongho. Slowly but surely, you slid Jongho further down your throat and at the same time, Hongjoong would thrust up into a little bit harder while picking up speed.

You were literally supporting yourself by holding onto Jongho’s thighs.

Watching Jongho’s reactions to your mouth was priceless to you. He tried his hardest to not make too much sounds and you couldn’t blame him, you all were dangerously fucking in the boy’s place of work. The door may be locked,but if their manager so happened to stop by, he has a key to the room. So here Jongho was, one hand at the nape of your neck while the other was holding your hand that was latched onto his waist. Jongho’s hips kept bucking forward whenever you licked at the underside of his cock. When you looked up at him, the corners of your lip revealed a smile, hoping he understood what you wanted him to do. You moved your hands off of Jongho’s waist and had them resting on both of Hongjoong’s knees as he was focused on the tight heat that surrounded him.

Jongho watched your actions and he wasn’t sure at what you wanted him to do. Well that was a lie. He had a good guess of what you wanted him to do, but for some reason he wasn’t sure if he should. Even so, he would only know if he tried and that’s what he did. 

He brought his other hand to your head, watching your face the whole time as he bucked his hips into your mouth, forcing his length to go deeper down your throat and the only sign of him knowing that it was okay by the slight upturn of the corners of your mouth once more.

So here you were, bouncing on Hongjoong’s cock while Jongho’s was hitting the back of your throat repeatedly and you were loving it. Your moans barely slipping pass your lips as you focused more on the ache in your jaw and trying to prevent yourself from gagging as you swallowed Jongho’s length.

His brows were knitted, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth as his hips moved a bit faster. The change made you gag a bit but you were loving it nonetheless.

Hongjoong was slamming up inside you and you felt your body shaking a bit from the force and the impending orgasm that was sure to come.

“ Fuck you feel so good.” Hongjoong groaned, sweat covering his forehead as he held a firm grip on your hips that would definitely leave a mark. Every time he pulled out, your insides would squeeze him each time and it drove Hongjoong closer and closer to cumming. 

You knew your boyfriend was close by how his fingers flexed on your waist. You tapped Jongho’s thigh three times to get him to pull back, knowing very well that if you waited any longer that you would have to worry about a mess that would be a pain to clean up afterwards. So you pulled off of Hongjoong and fell to your knees once more before he could say anything, swallowing his length. Tasting yourself and the precum that came out of the tip as you bobbed your head, glancing up at him just time for his hips to thrust up and freeze, cumming pouring down your throat. Hongjoong stayed that way for a few more seconds before pulling away with a sigh. 

You cleaned the corners of your mouth with your thumb, before swallowing and sending your boyfriend a smile that made him chuckle. 

“ Don’t leave Jongho like that. Go make him feel good too baby.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead. 

You turned back around and saw Jongho standing there, his sweats at his ankles and his cock still standing proud as it stayed covered with spit. Looking back up to Jongho as you both stared at each other, he was the one to walk forward and guide you towards the couch in the studio. 

Jongho sitting down first, legs spread and bending at the edge of the furniture, he pulled you down to sit on top of him with your back facing him. 

“ I always wanted to put you in this position, but you need to be relaxed.” He says as he grabs your legs, bringing them both into your chest. Confused but eager to know what he was doing to you, you stayed compliant as he reached an arm down to line up his own cock with your entrance and slowly guided you onto him. Bringing his arms back up, they crossed underneath your legs and his hands rested behind your neck.

“ I didn’t expect you to put her in that position now. I didn’t think our maknae was this perverted. I might have to go over there to keep her quiet if you're putting her in  **_that_ ** position.” Hongjoong teased as he had already pulled his pants up and slowly made his way to get closer.

Still as confused as ever as you were there in that position, you were caught off guard when he used his legs to thrust up into you and with a sharp thrust like that, he easily hit your g-spot.

Oh you were screwed.

Jongho didn’t seem to care about their manager or any of the employees of KQ to hear them because it took every strength and fibers in you to stop yourself from letting out the loud moans and screams that were clawing at the back of your throat. Jongho didn’t set a slow pace as he just used those strong thighs of his to pound into you, slamming into your g-spot each time.

Jongho actually enjoyed how badly you stayed quiet, but struggled desperately to do so. Hongjoong had to lean in and kiss you because you just couldn’t keep your voice low enough, so he just swallowed your moans and stuffed his tongue in your mouth that just made you melt more into Jongho’s hold. With Hongjoong silencing you enough for no one to grow curious and stop by, the only thing now that could be heard was the squelching sounds that came from where you two were joined. You were practically leaking down onto him and off the couch and you couldn’t care less because this boy shouldn’t be fucking into you like this.

“ How is it Jongho? Does she feel as good as you imagined?” Hongjoong teased as he pulled his lips off of yours for a little bit to check on him.

“ She feels good. Noona feels so good.” Jongho panted as he stayed focused more on trying to get you to cum and ignore the orgasm that he was holding in for himself. He kissed your back and tried to pick up more speed that you didn’t think was possible. Skin was slapping and you literally felt your eyes roll to the back of your head. It didn’t help that Hongjoong started to kiss you again and reached down to rub your clit fast as Jongho didn’t take any mercy on you. 

You felt your stomach start to coil and words seemed impossible to speak because you either couldn’t say them or it was just the possibility that it would turn into a scream instead. Your legs had gone from shaking every once in a while to frequently and Hongjoong took notice of it. Pulling away from your mouth, he quickly decided to use his hand to wrap around your throat and squeezed the sides to muffle any sounds from you.

“ You're close to cumming baby?” Hongjoong asked, tilting his head to the side with a grin as you nodded your head really fast. “ Well you gotta speed up or go a bit harder if you won’t her to cum Jongho.”

Hongjoong said and Jongho could hear the challenge in his voice and he was never one to back down from one, so he slammed up hard into you and he nearly knocked the breath out of you. You were already limp in his grasp and you just had to sit there and take it as your irgasm was close to tipping over. You just needed another little push and you would be there.

Thankfully, your boyfriend knew exactly what you needed as he leaned back in to kiss you and rubbed your clit hard and fast with his other hand and the sudden rough treatment had made your legs quake and tense up as your orgasm came rolling through you in waves and you were gratefully for the kiss as it muffled the loud cry that came from your throat. You were forced to ride out your orgasm as Jongho didn’t stop when you came, now worrying about his own. 

“ Hyung move her please. I’m gonna cum soon.” Jongho managed to say as he was trying his hardest to not cum inside her. His hyung didn’t say he could do that and he didn’t want to mess up any future chances of something like this again by cumming inside of her.

Jongho slowed down enough for Hongjoong to ease you off of him and onto the floor. Jongho quickly stood up, quickly jerking his cock and you opened your mouth wide, staring up at him with dazed eyes as he moved forward, jerking himself off until he came, right into your mouth with a groan. You waited until he was finished to swallow it all. You looked back up at him and he had this smile on his face before he sat back down on the couch, catching his breath. Hongjoong helped your sweaty and tired body up onto the couch as well. It was silent until Hongjoong was the one to break the silence.

“ So was that everything that you were hoping for?” He used some tissue to wipe the sweat off your forehead and face and rubbed your sore thighs soothingly. You nodded your head and gave a giggle before leaning on Jongho a bit. 

“ Yeah, he did a good job. He had me quite surprised.” You teased, but Jongho said nothing but you could hear his laugh.

“ Did you both think I would be terrible?” Jongho questioned as he looked at the both of you.

“ Well I didn’t know how you would be. I mean, you aren’t too fond of affection or things of the sorts.” You retorted with a grin.

“ Yeah, but you're different from the boys, so it’s fine if it’s from you.” Jongho mumbled and it made Hongjoong laugh.

“ You really do like her? I would have never known if it wasn’t for my baby getting so slutty in the studio. I told you to wait, but you just saw an opportunity to get us both huh?” 

“ Well yeah, but I wasn’t sure if Jongho would have been comfortable with this. I thought he was gonna say no.” You mumbled, feeling Jongho’s eyes on you.

“ I wouldn’t say no to you. I wouldn’t have gotten another chance like this if you weren’t as bold as you were.” Jongho said in a soft tone that made you turn your head to look at him. You both stared at each other before you turned your gaze away from his.

“ So what do you two want to do about this now?” Both you and Jongho turned to look at Hongjoong.

“ What do you mean Hyung?”

“ Well, I found this whole thing enjoyable and I also trust you a lot Jongho, so I wouldn’t mind doing this again at a later day. Hopefully somewhere more private, so I don’t have to stop her moans. Her moans are really pretty, but you really couldn’t hear them here.” Hongjoong says as he glances at you, making you blush.

“ Well if you're giving me the chance, I’m willingly to do this again because I really wanted to hear her moans too” Jongho says bluntly and you tried to make yourself smaller. They were talking about it so casually as if you weren’t there.

“ So would you be okay with that?” Hongjoong asked and you looked back up to see them both staring at you.

“ Huh?”

“ Hyung asked you if you would like me to join again?” Jongho states with a smile that didn’t seem right to see after he slammed into your g-spot repeatedly and came down your throat not even a full five minutes ago.

“ Well why wouldn’t I want to do this again?” You said and it made them laugh.

“ So how about next week after our rehearsal at your apartment?” Hongjoong said as you looked at him.

“ Oh that’s a perfect time for that to happen cause we’re free after that.” Jongho agreed as you turned back to look at him.

Oh what were you gonna do with these two?


End file.
